


Relapse

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock x reader angsty fic where he relapses (after s3e2 maybe) and the reader helps him or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse

Sherlock is staring at the needle. He turns it over in his hands, thinking.

“Don’t do it” his head says in John’s voice. He waves it away with a hand.

“Shut up John, you have nothing to say.” He reaches for the heroin in the box he kept under the bed, a decision is made, and he plans to follow through. When the needle breaks his skin, Sherlock lets out a sigh, he doesn’t know for what. Relief? Disappointment? He lies down on the couch, waiting for the drug to take effect.

After a while the drugs finally start working, Sherlock can feel them flowing through his veins. And then he hears someone’s steps on the stairs, your steps to be precise. He panics a little; no one was supposed to come to the flat, especially not you. But he can’t bring himself to move, he’s to drugged down to do so.

“Sherlock?” you call out. No one answers, and you become even more nervous. What if something happened? When you enter the living room, you let out a sigh of relief. Sherlock is lying on the couch, eyes closed and face turned towards the ceiling. You look around to see if anything is out of place, and your eyes land on the drug equipment lying on the table.

“Oh no, Sherlock….” Sherlock opens his eyes, turns his head towards you and you can see that his eyes are slightly glazed over. He doesn’t say anything, just turns his head back. You sigh, this is really not good. You drop your jacket on the floor, and chip your shoes off. You’re still wearing the dress you wore at the wedding, a white and blue striped one that reaches you to the knees.

 “Sherlock, what did you take?”

“Why does it matter? No one cares anyway.” He still doesn’t look at you; instead he speaks to the ceiling.

“I care you Dumbo, that’s why I came here. Now come on, let’s get you to bed.” You pull him up after one arm with quite some trouble, since he does nothing to help you. He slumps against you, and you have to almost drag him to his bedroom.

After managing to get his shoes, socks, trousers, and shirt off, you out him in to bed. You tuck the duvet close around him, and ruffle his hair.

“Now you sleep Sherlock, and I’ll be right here next to you all night.” You sit down at the end of his bed, and stay there for the rest of the night, a comforting presence.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
